The present invention is directed to integral lamps, and to the wiring connections used for operation of multiple integral lamps in an installation such as a fixture or housing.
Lamp systems including a lamp and electronics, supplied by a power source are known in the art. A problem with known lamp systems is that existing connection schemes between the power source, lamp and lamp electronics, do not allow for the electronics to be an integral part of the lamp. Rather, the electronics are commonly set apart from the lamp within the system housing or fixture.
Attempts to closely attach the lamp and the electronics require at least one conductor wire to extend the length of the lamp envelope to a second heater element to connect the second heater element to the lamp electronics. This conductor wire may be positioned along the inner or outer surface of the lamp envelope.
Thus, in existing systems, a wiring connection is provided directly from the electronics controlling operation of the lamp to the opposite end of the lamp. Therefore, wherein prior art lighting systems include multiple lamps, extensive wiring connections between the lamps and electronics are required.
It has therefore been considered beneficial to design a lamp system where the lamp electronics are positioned on an end of the lamp in an integral relationship with the lamp, whereby the integral lamp/lamp electronics unit may be removed as a single component from the housing of the system. It has been considered to be a further desirable aspect to have a simplified wiring arrangement for multiple integral lamps in a single installation, such as a fixture or housing.
A multiple integrated lamp system is powered by a power source. The system includes a first integral lamp having lamp electronics and a lamp integrated as a single unit, and a second integral lamp having lamp electronics and a lamp also integrated as a single unit. A first connection wire is connected from a first pin of the first integral lamp to a second pin of the first integral lamp. A second connection wire is connected from a first pin of the second integral lamp to a second pin of the second integral lamp. A first power line is connected at a first end to the power source, at a second end to a third pin of the first integral lamp, and at a third end to a third pin of the second integral lamp. Further, a second power line is connected at a first end to the power source, at a second end to a fourth pin of the second integral lamp, and a third end to a fourth pin of the second integral lamp.